


Hidden Amongst Shadows

by Dragon_QueenMorri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friendship, Futanari, Mates, Multiple Pairings, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_QueenMorri/pseuds/Dragon_QueenMorri
Summary: There was once a species called shifters who could take on forms of any creature they pleased, they were proud and noble beings with who’s magical abilities were both feared and envied and because of this they were wiped out, history forgotten or so they thought.I am not sure how to describe the story but the beginning of it explains better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd story in the Harry potter universe and like usual i do not own anything related to it except this specific story plot and my own Characters everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. I
> 
> This Story will have grammar and spelling mistakes, if you do not like this them please do not read.  
> All comments will be welcomed with open arms.
> 
> I will try and update my other stories as soon as i can however at this point of time i have hit a wall with both of them and it is hard to write more for it. 
> 
> Please enjoy this story

There was once a species called shifters who could take on forms of any animal they pleased, they were proud and noble beings with who’s magical abilities were both feared and envied. Shifters lived peacefully amongst witch and wizard kind for hundreds of years, some thought of them as being pure bloods or half bloods but there were some who classed them as abominations and because of this they were killed of to the point of extinction. The species no longer existed and history of them long forgotten however if one looked closely they would see a baby who was the truly last of her kind.

 

“Adora honey come here” a middle aged women yelled out to her daughter form inside the house

 

“Coming mother”a young 11 year old yelled back  

 

Adora had just finished re-potting one of the baby mandrakes in a new bigger pot so it could grow larger and more healthier before putting it down along the rows over other plants she grew in the small greenhouse her family had in the backyard when her mother called out to her. She ran inside making sure to take her boots off along with earmuffs and dragon hide gloves placing them in the spot where her gardening things went before walking into the kitchen where her mother stood letter in hand

 

“Hey ma what do you have in your hand” she said going to the sink to wash her hands free of the dirt

 

“Your letter to Hogwarts”

 

Adora let out a deep sigh knowing that attending a school could be dangerous especially one that is famous for its headmaster.

 

“Do i have to go ma” she said drying off her hands before sitting down at the table ready for dinner

 

“I wouldn’t advise it but yes you have to go “

 

“What if they find out what then i’ll be in danger and any friends i make if i make any at all “

 

“No one except myself and your father who is no longer here knew of your heritage darling so there is nothing to worry about”

 

“What about my tail i can’t exactly hide that now can i and you know what” Adora sighed placing her head on the table looking at her mother who had a concerned look on her face

 

“ keep it hidden under your uniform and place glamour charms around you,we both know even Merlin himself could not see through it when you cast it and for your other problem i have written to Dumbledore asking for an exception regarding it” her mother sat down next to her running a gently loving hand through her hair

 

Ever since she had first shifted when she was 6 Adora had grown both a tail that was exactly like a cats, long, slick black and able to wrap around her waist along with a penis something that had bothered her mother’s amusement. Apparently girls of the shifter species grew the appendage as a preservation tactic when they first shifted so they could mate and impregnate women where men couldn’t to carry on the line well according to an old book that Adora had read that was. Her tail well she wasn’t sure why it stayed with her in her human form because each shift she did there was no sign of the thing only the animals she changed to

 

“I think a skirt would be appropriate easier to hide my tail and easier if uhh you know” Adora blushed at the thought of her penis embarrassed by such a thing

 

“That wasn’t what i was talking about darling i mean it’s natural for that to happen but i mean having your own room away from the females in case something happened you’d be safe there”

 

Her mother really thought everything through knowing that it was only time before her daughter received her letter for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, she had only wanted to make sure her baby was safe no matter what house she was in but comfortable as well. She herself wasn’t a shifter but she had their blood long way down her family line laying dormant until Adora came along who had to get it so she made sure to teach the girl everything she knew in hopes to give her a fighting chance in the cruel world

 

“ oh, hey ma do you think i will make some friends who may accept me for me and not for something i am not” Adora whispered a few tears threatening to spill

 

Most her life she had been in isolation never playing with other kids her age never witnessing a true friend, longing to have someone to hold dear to her heart someone to trust but that never happened. She suddenly felt herself being pulled into a tight bear hug

 

“My beautiful baby i can’t say for certain what will happen in the future but no matter what i am sure you will make a friend one who will stick by your side no matter what. Just be your charming self and remember i am always here i love you”

 

Smiling Adora nodded into her mother’s arms wrapping her own tiny arms around her

 

“Lip “ her mother said

 

“Yes Miss Lilly “ a little female elf appeared dressed in a pillow case dress decorated with flowers of different colours that the little creature requested

 

“Will you make us something to eat please and make sure Adora’s dress is ready for tomorrow evening we have dinner at the Malfoy’s and i do not want anything to go amiss”

 

“Of course Miss Lilly” Lip said before disappearing into thin air with a soft pop

 

Later that night

 

Adora lay in her bed underneath her blankets staring up  at the ceiling not able to sleep even though her body was exhausted her mind was running 1000 miles per hour thinking about Hogwarts. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would receive her letter but just because she was expecting it didn’t mean she wanted it, sure it would be good to get out and mingle with kids her own age but the fact was most children could be bullies and ignorant of what there was in the world. Eventually she fell asleep whether it was from the lack of sleep or that her mind was catching up with her body she didn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora and her mother ran around the house both laughing and giggling as the older witch chased her daughter trying to get her ready for the dinner they had with the Malfoy’s but like always Adora ran away playing hide and seek. It took over 30 minutes to finally catch the young energetic girl without the use of magic and another hour before both where ready.

 

“Darling can you grab my robe please” Lilly spoke from the kitchen placing the baked goods they cooked earlier in their containers before placing it in the fridge grabbing 2 bottles of wine and a bottle Apple Sparkling juice for the kids

 

“Yes Ma” Adora yelled from upstairs putting her shoes on before running to her mothers room to grab her mothers robe

 

“Lip” Lilly said placing the lids on the containers summoning the small elf

 

“Yes miss Lilly”

 

“I need you to run some errands for me there is a list of things on the table for you and Emy to do can you see to it that they are completed with care” Lilly smiled as Adora handed her her robe leaning down to kiss her daughters head

 

“Of course miss Lilly “ the elf grabbed the list from the table smiling nodding vigorously before disappearing

 

“Come on love we Wulfs are never late to a party”

 

“Only when we wish to make a an entrance” Adora replied back

 

“That's right baby girl “ Lilly smiled as she grabbed the bottled grabbing her daughters hand in her free hand before disapparrating from the spot

 

They arrived at Malfoy manor knocking on the door waiting for a response and a moment later the door opened to reveal a middle aged lady with blonde and black hair it was out of the ordinary but it kind of suited the woman.

 

“Lilly it has been a while hasn’t it” Narcissa spoke wrapping Lilly in a tight hug

 

“Indeed it has Narcissa i believe the last time was when Draco was born”

 

“Indeed dear, come on in dinner will be served soon “ Narcissa moved out of the way slightly to allow mother and daughter to enter the home

 

**At dinner**

 

The Malfoys and Wulfs sat eating dinner making small talk, Lucius sat at the head of the table, Narcissa to his left while Draco sat on his right, Lilly and Adora sat on the other side of Narcissa as they ate

 

“Have you received your letter yet Adora” Lucius spoke up smiling politely at the young girl

 

“I have sir it came yesterday mum opened the letter and informed me” Adora spoke lightly and politely making sure to show her manners

 

“Very good tell me what house do you think you will be sorted into”

 

“If i consider the aspects of each house and what they represent i believe i would be in either Slytherin or perhaps Ravenclaw and a slight chance i may be put in Gryffindor i can not say for certain which. I however wish to be sorted into the house both my parents where from which is Slytherin”

 

“I see well you have certainly thought things through have you not”

 

“Yes i have sir considering my family name i have to take in all possibilities after all my family has had someone from each house in the past”

 

“Indeed so dear indeed so but i hope you will be sorted into Slytherin along with my son i think you would benefit from it” Lucius placed his knife and fork down on his plate grabbing the napkin to wipe any food from his mouth as he looked over at Adora

 

“We all benefit from something sir but we shall find out which house i truly belong to once school starts up”

 

“Enough talk about Hogwarts my dears Draco will you escort out young guest to the study and entertain her for a few minutes there is something important me and your father must discuss with Ms Wulf” Narcissa spoke up smiling kindly at her son as she spoke

 

“Of course mother” Draco smiled back placing his napkin on the table before getting up holding out a hand for Adora to take who was hesitant

 

“Go on dear why don’t you check to see if there are any books you haven’t read yet” Lilly placed a kiss on her daughter’s head as she got up from the table

 

“Very well mother” Adora let out a slight sigh before taking Draco’s offered had allowing the boy to escort her to their destination

 

Once the house elf’s cleared everything away Lilly turned to Narcissa and Lucius who looked pale and conflicted about something, she knew them since they had attended Hogwarts together and knew when something wasn’t right with both her friends.

 

“Spit it out already” Lilly said grabbing the wine glass from the table leaning back in her chair taking a serious tone

 

“We need your help” Lucius spoke first running a hand through his blonde locks

 

“Care to elaborate or are you going to make me guess Lulu” Lilly really didn’t like it when people would beat around the bush so to speak

 

“You were never one to mess around Lilly” Narcissa sighed taking a long drink of the wine in her glass

 

“No and you have known me long enough to know i would help the both of you “

 

“The dark lord will raise again i have been tasked to do everything i can to ensure it happens and the first step has already been taken. There will be a time where Draco will not be safe even if Severus is watching over him and when that time comes we need protection for him. We would ask someone else if we could but we can not trust anyone else with his safety” Lucius looked down at the table getting straight to the point

 

“But that’s not the only thing is it” Lilly knew there was something else they wanted from her

 

“We need you to rescue Bella” Narcissa gripped the end of her glass nearly shattering the things

 

“ come again i don't think i heard you right did you say Bella as in Bellatrix your sister” Lilly stared at Narcissa not believing what she just heard

 

“Bella needs her family 10 years she has spent in that rotten hole of a prison the longer we wait for her return the more damage it will do to her sanity and when the dark lord rises again he will want his precious insane death eater and we all know he will get her if he is the one to rescue her he will make it worse for her”

 

“You can not be serious Cissa i get you want protection for Draco and he will have it but your sister is on a whole other level we are talking about breaking her out of the most secure prison there is and even then there is no guarantee that i could get past the Auror's stationed around the island." 

Tension grew in the room knowing that Lilly was upset about what had been asked of her

 

"Please Lilly, Bella is the only one i have who hasn't left me and if this war comes knocking on our children's door's we will need her after all you know well how much power she holds" Narcissa spoke her voice slightly breaking as she was close to begging her long time friend

 

Closing her eyes Lilly placed her glass on the table keeping it safe as she was so close to breaking it, she stood up and begun pacing the room thinking over her options. She knew Narcissa was so close to the point of breaking down and she begged for her to save the only sister who did not turn her back on her but there was so much more at stake but she could never say no to Narcissa when she was like this.

 

"Fine i will save the insane witch but you will be making the necessary arrangements i need Lucius however you both will compensate me for doing this after all if things go wrong the ministry will be the least of our worries" Lilly slumped down on her giving in to what her friend was asking 

 

“Anything you need, you shall have “ Lucius spoke wrapping an arm around his wife who was holding back tears

 

“We can sort that out later for now i believe we have kids waiting for us “

 

With that the adults went to find their children


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be the original chapter 4 and not the one you have currently, i apologise for the mix up and that i have not noticed until now

 

Mother and daughter stood amongst many other parents and children saying their goodbyes for the first time, adora had her arms wrapped around her mother smiling enjoying the warmth her mother presented her for the last time until the holiday’s. 

 

“Don’t forget to write to me every chance you get, listen to your teachers you’d be surprised how much you’ll learn and don’t forget to make a friend” her mother lilly said kissing the top of her head before stepping back smiling brightly 

 

“I will write to you at the end of every week and once i have been placed into my house as for friends that may be difficult” Adora sighed taking a hold of the cage her owl tempest sat happily chewing on some raw meat one of her favourite things

 

“Take good care of yourself love and don’t forget about the glamors “ her mother whispered the last part knowing only adora would be able to hear her 

 

“ yes mother i should find a compartment before they all fill up” Adora gave her mother one last hug before making her way into the train and to where her trunks had been put, sitting down after placing tempest up on the racks. 

 

Slumping down into her seat adora lay herself out stretching her whole body before sitting back up to allow others to sit if they so do please before grabbing a copy of the daily prophet from the inside of her robe pocket where she held many things and began reading it zoning out to the world around her. 

  


Halfway into the train ride to hogwarts adora was pulled out of her reading when there was a knock on the carriage door. Adora put the paper she had been reading down as she turned her attention to find a girl standing there, hair full of brown beautiful unruly curls looking a little worried. 

 

“Yes may i help you” She said smiling 

 

“May i sit here” the girl said 

 

“Please” adora gestured for the girl to take a seat across from her 

 

“Thankyou” 

 

“You seem worried” 

 

“Oh yeah i only just learned about magic when i received my letter i just i am excited “ 

 

“Really would you like to tell me about it” adora said really interested in what the girl had to say 

 

For 30 minutes adora sat there listening to the girl speak so passionately about learning about a new world one that she didn’t know existed and it was really fascinating to learn that she had already been practising the basic spells going as far to performing them perfectly. She smiling all throughout the conversation never once taking her attention from the girl it was refreshing to see someone so excited about something. 

 

“I hate to interrupt but i think you should put the school robes on now we will be at hogwarts soon” Adora spoke politely as she placed the daily prophet back into her robe pocket 

 

“Ah yes thankyou” The girl stood up taking a step towards the entrance of the compartment before pausing momentarily 

 

“ i am Granger, Hermione Granger i apologise for taking your time up “ hermione smiled nodding her head slightly 

 

“It’s no problem it was nice hearing about the magical world from a muggle born witch and the names Wulf, Adora Wulf a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Hermione” 

 

Adora watched a small blush came over the girls features before she made her exit rather hastily. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as she stared out the window enjoying the landscape. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

It was night when they finally arrived at the station and in Getting off the train Adora straightened her tie checking to see if her robes had everything she needed and of course she had enhanced pockets in her robes thanks to her mother reminding her before hand considering she liked to pick random things up so it came in handy. She made sure while she was getting dressed in the girls bathroom to put her glamour charm, and a confundus charm in case someone actually saw her tail which was one thing she didn't want making sure it was well hidden and wrapped around her body.

The first years made their way to the castle via boat while the other much older students took their respectful transport there.  Adora had been put on a boat with Draco Crabbe and Goyle who couldn't seem to stop talking about the fact that one Harry potter the boy who lived. She listened on all throughout the ride and when they finally reached dry land she moved faster than anyone could tell to stand near hermione.

The walk up to the castle was a little longer than expected because many of the children where looking around in wonder never having been at Hogwarts ever while some others were a slow walker and as they neared the end of their walk Adora felt like someone was watching them so turning her head slowly up to the very top of the staircase she met the gaze of a certain witch dressed in green robes with her hat on her head. She was an older mid 40's 50's looking witch however adora noticed a slight flickering between images of the witch standing there and another slightly younger version,When their eyes met recognition filtered through the witches eyes before it went back to being stern and welcoming making adora think she imagined it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses."

When the woman spoke it Adora felt like something inside of her was drawn towards the lady it was something she never felt before towards anyone yet here she was not able to tear her eyes away from the witch. She followed the group aimlessly into the great hall not really bothering to pay attention as she was caught up in her thoughts for however long that she didn't notice her name being called out and something pressing up against her legs

"Adora Wulf, Adora Wulf step forward" Mcgonagall spoke her voice above speaking level yet not exactly a yell

Adora looked down spotting an old spotted cat rubbing up against her leg like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, she bent down and pet it before whispering for it to return to its owner allowing her to step forward up onto the platform sitting down on the seat provided as a hat was lowered onto her head

_"Ah what do we have here curious you are"_

Adora let out a sigh knowing this would happen her mother had told her once what the process was going to be like and that she would only hear the hat speak until it called out a house

_" where to put you i wonder, i always have had trouble placing your family"_

"I don't mind where you put me so long as i benefit from it"

_"Ah i see then perhaps ravenclaw would be the best place" the hat paused as if it was thinking_

_"No no that won't do let me see, brave, intelligent, kind, loyal and very ambitious. Very interesting"_

"We wulf's often are" adora spoke smiling softly

_"Yes indeed do you have a preference" the hat said_

"Nope i don't it is up to you to place me i will not interfere with that"

_"Very well then i believe i have made my choice"_

_"SLYTHERIN"_  the hat yelled causing loud cheers to abrupt

Smiling proudly adora stood up taking one last look at the woman next to her noticing there was no more flickering and there stood a younger version of the witch that stood there, shaking her head she held her head high as she made her way over to the slytherin table.

Once the feast started adora piled her plate high with chicken, salads, corn and sausages ignoring the curious looks she got from everyone

"Adora you know there is plenty of food right" Draco said looking at the girl next to him frowning slightly at the amount of food she had

"Yup and i am starved " adora grabbed the first piece of sausage and ate on on while a chicken leg was in her other hand

"You are just like weasley"

"We both know that's not true but when it comes to food yes"

Draco wasn't sure what else to say to adora considering they never really interacted much outside of dinners together so he just let he go and began eating his own food. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A little time skip

 

Adora sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall her books spread out around her as she jolted down some interesting information on the different plants and animals hogwarts had surrounding its castle while she nibbled on an apple. She was half way through one of the books when owls sounded from above, looking up she saw multiple owls flying through the air carrying different sized packages as they swooped down dropping them to their respectful owners. 

 

She received 4 packages and a rolled up paper, three boxes from different owl witch was surprising considering the only people who would send anything would be her mother and perhaps the malfoy’s but that was it, putting her quill down Adora reached over to grab the smallest which had a letter attached to it. Opening up the letter she read it 

  


_Dearest Adora_

 

_Happy birthday,  the gift within is enchanted to change as you grow_

 

_From Narcissa_

 

Smiling Adora placed the letter down on one of her books before grabbing the small parcel opening it. Inside was a simple and beautiful silver ring with some earrings to matach

 

**Next letter and gift**

 

_Dearest cub_

 

_You do not know who i am but i know who you are, please do not be afraid i only have good intentions i promise and soon enough you will come to know who i am. However you are to young and i can not allow for things to come to light at the moment just know i am looking forward to the day you figure out who i am._

 

_Enclosed in the parcel you will find the first birthday gift i give to you_

 

_Your Mate_

 A silver necklace with a sun and moon

 

**The next one**

 

My darling girl 

 

I am sure you won’t like reading a whole page so i will keep this letter simple 

 

Happy birthday my love i know this will be the first year you are not at home to celebrate your birthday and sadly it is the first of many i will miss with you which is kind of sad but that is alright. 

 

I hope you are behaving and not getting into any trouble already although i know you won’t but still one can never be to sure. 

 

I love you will all my heart and once again happy 12th birthday my darling girl oh and before i forget the gloves are enchanted to never be lost and self cleaning

 

Lots of love from your mother

 

The first box she opened had all types of home baked goods along with a caramel mud cake with happy birthday written on it.  In the next box was some new clothes, a couple of muggle books and new pair of Dragonhide gloves 

 

Adora smiled at the gifts she got placing the box with the ring and necklace in her pocket for safe keeping before standing up  cleaning the place she had been studying before waving her wand over the lot allow it to levitate as she grabbed the boxes from her mother in each hand walking out of the hall and to her room. On the way to her room she managed to avoid all the questioning stares from fellow peers however as she was nearing the dungeons she bumped into someone causing the boxes to fall out of her hand but she caught them with quick and fast reflexes before they could be damaged. She looked to see who she had bumped into expecting a fellow slytherin but instead she was met with None other than Professor snape 

 

“Watch where you are going girl” the man sneered however Adora wasn’t affected by it 

 

“Sorry sir i was heading to my room to put these away” Adora motioned with her head to the boxes 

 

Severus looked at the young witch who held two rather large boxes in each hand frowning slightly no knowing what they would be but something caught his attention from behind her and so he took a quick glance behind the girl only to be surprised when different books and an ink pot and quill floating behind her. 

 

“What is so important in those boxes that you find the need to forget your surroundings” he asked softly with a curious tone 

 

“Uh well you see sir they are gifts from my mother i can not walk around with then all day so i thought i would take them to my room” 

 

“Ah yes the room you so happen to have to yourself very well i shall accompany you so you do not go bumping into anyone else” He grabbed one of the boxes from the girls hand holding it in his as he gestured for Adora to lead the way. 

 

“Sir may i ask you a question” Adora said as she made her way to her room opening the door to allow her professor to enter 

 

“What is it” 

 

“Would you perhaps stay for a couple of minute to um celebrate my birthday with me” Adora looked down nervously something she had not done ever

 

Severus couldn’t help but freeze at the question not expecting it sure he knew who the girl was but she was his student and he was meant to be this stern and emotionless professor who favoured his own house. He let himself relax slightly placing the box down on the girls bed gently as if it was the most precious thing in the world before turning to his student

 

“Why not ask a housemate or a friend” he said 

 

“It’s just that i’ve never been alone on my birthday even when it was just my mother and myself she was always there no matter what and as you can tell already i do not have friends or anyone willing to talk to me except for Granger who i would hardly call a friend, or draco when he wants something or not around Tweedle dumb and Tweedle Dee. I just thought i would take my chance to ask you” Adora sat on the bed grabbing the books from the air as she placed them neatly on the study desk she was provided with awaiting for an answer 

 

It took a few moment for severus to actually process all the information adora provided him but once he thought about it he couldn’t help but give in to the young girl making him smile slightly remembering that he was once alone until he made friends with a young Lily Evans. 

 

“ i will stay” He said 

 

Both professor and student spent over an hour sitting down eating the baked goods adora’s mother had made for her birthday before they even touched the cake, between the both of them they finished half of the goodies as they talked and bonded and in the end severus was left wondering about the girl.


End file.
